Starberry Blitz
Description Starberry Blitz is a sherbert pink pegasus with scruffy teal mane and a goofball personality. She always looks unkempt, as if she rolled out of bed five minutes ago and had no time to brush. Her CutieMark is the logo she chose for her icecream business (three teal circus stars.) She is primarily known for giving random asktumblr ponies icecream and words of encouragement before promptly flying away. (AskFenlock.tumblr.com) 'History' Starberry Blitz grew up in Cloudsdale with her mother, Cirrus Blitz, her father, Hail Blitz, and her big brother, Swiftstar Blitz. When Blitzy was very young, her mother tragically died in a weather accident, and her father became an abusive drunk in response to his grief. Swiftstar ran away from home with his little sister and hid in a remote village called Fenlock. While there, he raised her like a beloved daughter and built her up as only a big brother can do. Despite Starberry Blitz's sad beginnings, you will seldom find a happier pegasus zigzagging about the skies over Fenlock. 'Friends' Cloud Skipper: '''A crisp white pegasus with a blue mane and tail. Cloud's most striking features are her shimmering aquamarine eyes and oversized wings (often describes as "albatross-ish" due to the way she takes off and lands.) Although Blitzy and Skipper have almost nothing in common, they are an inseperable duo. '''Polly Puff: Despite her allergies and violent sneeze attacks, Polly Puff makes her living as a pollen herder. She ran into Starberry Blitz (literally) during one particularly powdery Spring morning, and has been pals with her ever since. She and Blitzy are a goofy pair, often cracking jokes and helping one another with chores. Sweetheart: '''When Starberry Blitz found out that Sweetheart was opening up a catering business in Fenlock, she was the first to pitch in and help! Even though Blitzy is one of the messiest cooks in the village, Sweetheart is ever-grateful for her assistance and friendship. '''Pink Sugar: '''This sweet pink and white pegasus just loves to make cupcakes! Sugar and Blitzy often work together to help Sweetheart's catering business, but they also love to share recipes and jokes. '''Candy Gear and Pumpkin Fizz: '''One of Blitzy's favourite things to do is help Candy and Fizzy play practical jokes! '''Clockwork Clover: '''When Starberry Blitz first met Clockwork Clover, she saw an opportunity to brighten up a discouraged friend. To this day, Clover is always glad to spend time with her cheerful pegasus friend. '''Starberry Tart: A kind Ponyville resident who supplies Blitzy with plenty of starberries in exchange for the icecream she makes with them. 'CutieMark and Element' Inspired by the unique flavours at the Swoop n' Scoop icecream parlour in Cloudsdale, Starberry Blitz wanted to try making her own. After failed flavour after failed flavour ("garlic toast" being one of her worst), Blitzy was about ready to give up on her dream entirely. One day, as she was eating a bowl of starberries (see Starberry Tart), she decided to try using the berries in a batch of icecream. Finding the icecream to be top-notch delicious, she excitedly shared some with her friends and brother. Everyone agreed that Blitzy's new flavour was the best they had ever tasted! Her CutieMark appeared right when Starberry Blitz realized that she could make a good profit out of her icecream after all (even if it didn't taste like garlic toast.) The three teal stars on her flank match the logo she chose for her business. The "Mane Eight" of Fenlock represent some things that make a marriage successful. Starberry Blitz's element is Laughter, for she can make even the most sad and serious of times into something imaginative, fun, and full of much-needed levity. To learn more about Starberry Blitz, check out her character sheet!: http://zumbazyn.deviantart.com/art/Starberry-Blitz-Character-Sheet-329556159 'Development (A word from her creator, ZumbaZyn)' ' ' It all began with a pony creator game that I stumbled upon some time ago. I realized that I had neglected to make a pegasus OC, so I used the colours and such of the pony I had put together in the game on a Derpy Hooves base (one that was made by Durpy, one of the best MLP base-makers out there.) Starberry Blitz was a random name that popped into my head, so I tacked it onto the pony and began adding extra scruffles in her hair. As I was doing that, I started to think of what kind of character she would develop. As time went on, "Ditzy Blitzy" acquired a Pinkie Pie/Derpy Hooves personality with an eccentric/artistic spin. Her affinity for icecream came outta nowhere- and yet somehow it oddly suited her. As for her tragic past, I suppose that was to explain how she came to be who she is today. May she be a beacon of hope to all who have a life like she does, and an excuse to be silly and happy in the face of calamity.